


Time（2）

by anknn



Category: an映
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anknn/pseuds/anknn
Summary: Time（2）接上篇警告：总觉得要素过多。拥有了半吊子味觉的an注意。。。ye战注意ooc依旧我的，我感觉真的很。哭了。
Kudos: 3





	Time（2）

“在这种地方，你想什么呢。”  
映司拿出平日里说教的表情，却遮掩不住他眼里的一丝不安与期待。  
“谁管你。”甚至都没认真的反抗，这样说着却伸出翅膀灭了火堆，反正很快就会变热的。  
ankh悄悄加重手上的力道，凑上对方的颈脖。  
“比起那种东西，映司。”  
一个柔软的，潮湿的东西触上了映司的皮肤。  
“……ankh？”  
被，舔了？  
映司缩了缩脖子，热度仿佛从那里扩散开来。  
ankh以前从不会做这样的事，映司甚至逐渐能在其粗暴地对待下很快得到快感了。  
上衣被撕开，柔软的唇在映司的背上游走。红晕从ankh舔过的地方逐渐扩散。  
甜。  
ankh的舌尖有奇妙的味道，和冰棒不同，是他不知道的东西。  
虽说他也只能隐约尝到冰棒的温度罢了，大约并不能说那是味道。  
ankh有些疑惑。  
这一定就是甜味了、他下意识地这样认为。  
用身体压住映司的两腿，ankh用一只手压住对方，空出的一只手绕到对方的胸前，毫不客气地捏上粉色的小点，搓揉拉扯。  
映司绷紧的身体逐渐软了下去，口中溢出潮湿的，带着水汽的声音。  
脖子与背上被红色的鸟儿又啃又舔，留下一片美好的红色。如同染上了ankh的颜色一般。  
“哼，你这不是挺有感觉的嘛”ankh说着把身下的人翻了过来。  
压在青草上的脸颊印上几道痕迹。嘴边有一丝口水的印记、被欲望包围的映司用湿润的眼睛望向ankh。  
甜。  
展露着媚态的映司仿佛整个人都散发出美妙的气味来。  
ankh遵循欲望一口咬上映司饱满的嘴唇。  
他的嘴巴就像个糖罐。ankh用自己的嘴叼住映司的唇瓣，细细舔咬。  
没等映司偏头逃避，ankh的舌便舔上他整齐的齿，毫不费力地撬开他的牙关，咬上那条软舌。  
“唔！”映司吃痛，要向下咬去，却被扣住了下巴。他只好不满的望向ankh。  
看着映司眼角疼出的泪花，ankh满意的哼了一声。勾住那条软肉，像舔糖果一般，不给它任何逃离的空间。  
唇舌交缠，两人的口水混在一起，多余的一些从嘴角流下，更多的则被映司不自觉的咽了下去。  
好舒服……接吻原来是这么舒服的事吗……  
映司被吻的有些缺氧，脑袋里如同蒙上了一层雾气，把他的理智拉离开来。  
以前ankh都是简单粗暴地操干，这种取悦别人的前戏他向来不做。今天却是转了性一般。  
映司心头的疑惑还没来得及浮上来，便被那雾气遮盖的严实了。  
对曾习惯了粗暴对待的身体来说，这般绵密堆积来的快感，却是如同隔靴止痒般了。  
还不够……  
映司的眼中染上了欲望的色彩。  
ankh的手揉上映司的柱身，“这不是精神的很嘛、而且，从刚刚开始根本就没在认真反抗，明明就很想要吧。”他眯着眼语气轻佻道。  
映司稍稍回神，刚想开口，却只发出了一道甜腻的呻吟。  
ankh不等他开口，便用沾了前液的手指插入了他的后穴。不经情事极久的甬道紧致热情，映司还没来得及因不适而皱眉，便被准确触上那一点的手指激出了媚叫。  
“这么大声，不怕被人听到吗？我是不在乎就是了。”这样说着的ankh丝毫没有饶过那敏感的腺体。  
映司用不知何时被松开的手捂住嘴“别开……玩笑了、不都是……你的错……吗！”  
“明明你也很想要。”  
两根手指在肉穴里搅动着，绕着那点打转，时不时蹭过那点，却是再不肯直接按揉那里。  
映司忍不住摇晃起了屁股，像是追着想挨操一般。  
不够……想要更多……  
这样的声音在他的脑中越来越响……  
“哈，这么久没被用过，倒是和以前一样淫乱的肉穴呢、口水流的到处都是呢，怕不是还背着我其他人搞过吧。”  
被快感包围的映司的声音有些破碎“除了，你……谁，谁还会……干这种事……”  
ankh猛的抽出手指，阴茎顺势插进小穴、直直顶上了前列腺。  
“哇……！”  
后面的穴肉并未被足够的软化，映司能明显感到饱胀感，还带着一丝被强行扩张的疼痛，却仍是眼前一白，被送上了顶点。  
ankh满意的看着对方小腹上沾上液体，一脸失神地颤抖着身体高潮的样子。  
真的很甜。  
greed自己的欲望还没得到满足，当然不可能就这样放过映司。  
映司还没能从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，便又被后穴中冲撞的粗物又带起了新一波的快感。  
ankh的动作谈不上有什么技巧，仅仅是狠狠地抽出再狠狠地顶进肠道的最深处。刚刚让映司爽到的那里，他却不再重点关照，阴茎只是蹭过。  
可进的太深了……  
映司蒙着雾气的眼看着自己的肚子被顶出ankh的形状。  
“不，不能……再更……”  
但是，想要更多……  
“是不要了，还是想要更多”ankh像看穿了映司的想法一般开口道。  
“………想要………”被诱惑了似的，映司的声音，沾满欲望的吐露出来。  
回应他的是更快更深的动作。  
映司自己的欲望早就又颤颤巍巍地站了起来、前液流个不停，诚实地诉说着主人的快乐。  
他伸手想去抚慰自己，却被ankh一把拨开。  
ankh嗤笑着往对方的前列腺上顶弄。  
“给我靠后面去，又不是做不到。”  
忽然有自行车的声音从上方小路那边传来。  
“唔，突然夹这么紧，这么爽吗。想到会被人看见自己这副样子，就更敏感了是吧。哈，怪不得今天这么快你就进入状态了，呵，真淫荡。”  
ankh的声音很近，却又不真切，映司听着上面行人的声音，绷紧了全身。可身后肉棒带给他的触感又变得更加鲜明，映司咬住自己的手腕，不敢发出声音。  
但在ankh听来，这揉在喉咙里的破碎的声音，配上他现在的样子，也很是有趣。  
真甜啊。  
他刻意放慢速度，在映司的前列腺上磨蹭，让身下人体会腺体被玩弄的感觉。  
声音正正路过他们头顶时，ankh猛地戳上那点。伴随着肠道的收缩，映司再次攀上了顶点。快感冲刷的他的身体，眼泪不由自主地从眼角滑下。  
他去了，在这种地方，甚至说不定有被别人听到声音的情况下，被ankh插着屁股，只靠着后面，去了。  
微凉的液体被射进了体内，激地映司又抖了抖。  
他用手捂住自己狼狈的脸“……ankh，这周你别想吃冰棒了。”  
但不可否认的是，他确实也很爽。  
ankh有些挑眉看着睡过去的映司。  
“谁管你。”附下身去又啃了口映司的嘴唇，果然是甜的。ankh愉快地笑了。  
看着一塌糊涂躺在草地上的映司，他姑且是把火又给点上了。至于映司那一身狼藉，你指望这个greed会帮他处理吗，他向来是只吃不管事的。  
没把映司一个人丢那里都不错了。  
至于第二天被生气着一边处理自己的映司扣了2周冰棒并且在期间想强上他时被威胁以后再也没有冰棒吃的ankh，最后便两者——冰棒和映司——都没能吃到嘴了。


End file.
